


Love to Win - Jean / Eren Story

by UrAWellReadGurl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrAWellReadGurl/pseuds/UrAWellReadGurl
Summary: Jean wants Mikasa but he needs Armin and Eren’s blessing.Armin’s fine with it but Eren’s not.Thanks to Hange’s antiques, they try and make the other for them.The summary sucks, I know, but just hold in there.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi & Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Third person’s P.O.V

After getting back from a mission killing titans, Jean was pining over Mikasa as normal, blushing like crazy. Jean went to go ask Armin for help with his pining. Armin was sitting with Eren in the cafeteria. Jean wished Eren wasn’t there because they fought all the time. “Hey, Armin I need to talk to you about something,” Jean called out to him. “Oh, hi Jean! Is it a problem that you don’t want Eren to hear?” Arming asked, Eren looked up from his food. Jean noticed how beautiful Eren’s eyes are, but pushed it to the back of his mind. "No, I'm fine with him hearing it, I - I actually would like him to hear it," Jean replied. Eren grimaced his minding going to a dark place. "I want to go out with Mikasa but I need you and Eren's blessing,"

Eren's P.O.V "I want to go out with MIKASA..." that's all I heard from horse faces mouth, how dare he! I knew my face was bright red with rage and I'm trying not to hit him but it's so hard. "Eren? Do you give Jean your blessing?" Armin asked me, I didn't want to answer because I might make a scene and Captain Levi is already annoyed with me and Jean fighting. "Fuck no!! You don't deserve my sister, I don't want you to date her, horse face!" I shouted out, I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. "Eren? Don't make a scene, Can we keep calm, please?" Armin said, with a panicking tone.

While Jean was death staring me Hanji walked over and jumped in between us. "I have a great idea for your predicament," She said, I don't understand how she knew we were having a scuffle, but then I realised most people were staring. Thank god Mikasa wasn't back from training yet. "Well, Hanji what is it?" Armin asked her. "A love competition, between Eren and Jean here." She pointed at me and that annoying motherfucker. "What do you mean a LOvE competition," I asked since I knew everyone wanted to know. "Well, my little titan baby, it's a competition of love, the first to fall loses. If you win, Jean here will have to stay away from darling Mikasa and if you lose you forfeit your blessing over to him, how does that sound, my children," She finished explaining.

I don't want to fall in love with the horse face but him falling in love with me will keep him away from my sister. "How are we supposed to tell who falls first?" Jean asked I was wondering that too but he got there first. "You'll just have to be honest with each other... so what do you say?" Jean and I made eye contact, I spoke up first "I'm on board but I want to add something to if I win, he has to get me my meals every day for 2 months, so Jean what do ya think?" I can smell the food from here. "Fine, I'll see you at Mikasa and I's wedding," that bastard, But I moved on and went to shake his hand to seal the deal, he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "May the games begin," ------------------------------- That's the first chapter I hope you liked it, comment on anything you think I should know.


	2. Chapter 2

Third persons P.O.V

"May the games begin,"

Jean immediately held Eren’s hand and pulled him into his lap.

“Let go of me, you dumbass,” Eren said while squirming. By the time the deal was made everyone’s attention was back on their food, so Eren’s outburst didn’t seem to draw attention.

“Armin, can you make sure these two don’t kill each other?” Hanji asked, after seeing Eren’s and Jean at each other throats.

“Umm, I don’t know... they are very aggressive,” Armin responded, but Hanji had already left.

Armin went got Jean some food because Jean wasn’t going to let Eren out of his lap. By the time he got back, Jean and Eren were yelling at each other about something and he got sick of it and wanted to jump in front of a titan.

Captain Levi walked in.

"Cadets, there are Titans in the rights side wing of the countryside, a few abnormals eliminate!," Levi stated before walking out with Hanji.

"Hey, Levi, Jean and Eren have a bet that you should probably know about." She said while they walked down the hallway to the horses.

"Alright, will it affect Yeager's affect-ability?" The captain asked, interested.

"Well..." 

Eren's P.O.V

I quickly ran down to get my ODM gear and I ran into horse face before I could think about anything, he picked me up and left. I hate this, but it's for Mikasa. 

As much I hate this jackass but I don't hate being carried around by him. 

"Alright, go and titan-up. Don't die," he told me. 

I knew that if the bet wasn’t around he wouldn’t give a rat ass about if I died of not. He probably would prefer if I died, but I pushed that thought to the back of my head and kissed him. I knew it was a risk but I was willing to take it to keep him away from my sister.

I jumped off the edge, bit my hand and transformed into my titan form. 

Once transformed, I picked Jean up and put him on my shoulder and ran off to kill some titans.

“Eren! There’s one behind you,” Jean shouted in my ear. I turned around and grab the titan by the arms while horse face slit the back of the neck, letting the titan fall to ground before zipping back on to my shoulder.

“Let’s get this over with”

And then we ran to defeat the rest of the Titans...

———————————————————————————————

2nd chapter next day,

Comment anything you think I should know.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean's P.O.V

After the mission of the Titans, We all went to sit down for dinner. I debated sitting with Eren or far away from him but I didn't get the choice before Armin pulled me over to sit with them.

I'm not sure if Mikasa knows about the bet, I doubt it though. If she did, she probably reject me immediately. I sat down with them and started listening to their conversation about something I wasn't interested in. I didn't realise I was staring at Mikasa before I did anything, I felt someone holding my hand. I hoped it was Mikasa but she was sitting across of me, I then realised it was Eren. I thought it was adorable, so when Mikasa left early to go train I leant in a gave him a quick kiss on the lips before taking him to his quarters in the goddamn basement.

"Hey, you don't have to be secret, I already told Mikasa and no doubt Hanji already told everyone else," he said as he went to sit on his bed. 

"Wait... you told Mikasa about the bet, dude she's never going to go out with me now," I asked him, panicking. 

"Dumbass, I told her about the bet but not what happens if either one of us wins or loses," he told me. Thank god but it was nice that he did that for me. 

Eren's P.O.V 

"Can I stay down here with you until Captain comes to lock you up?" Jean asked me.

"Sure, I don't mind. I get kind of lonely down here, Mikasa and Armin barely visit," I said, I was about to tear up but I got a hug, which I really needed.

"Hey, Hey, it's ok. There's no need to tear up, I'm here," Jean said while rubbing my back.

Third Person's P.O.V

"Four eyes, I'm exhausted. Can you go lock up Eren's room? The keys are on the doorknob," Levi asked, looking like he was about to drop.

Hanji took the keys happy to help her friend. When she gets down to the basement, she hears Eren talking to someone. It was Jean, Hanji almost screamed it was so cute. She decided against kicking Jean out and locking Eren up. She went back up and laid the keys on Levi's desk before heading to bed.

Jean's P.O.V 

No one came to lock up Eren so I ended up staying there all-night. Since the basement was pretty cold so we ended up cuddling.

When we woke up, Eren was in my arms, quietly snoring. As much as I like Mikasa, Eren was pretty cute.

His eyes opened, he was still sleepy but he still pulled me into a kiss. What a nice morning surprise. I slowly got out of the bed and realised that Captain Levi didn't kick me out last night to lock up Eren.

"Let's go gets some breakfast," Eren said, wondering out of his cage. I quickly ran after him to hold his hand. 

We walked in and saw Armin, Mikasa, Connie and Sasha eating.

"Good morning! Save us a seat we will be right back," Eren waved over to our friends before walking me to the breakfast area.

"Thanks for staying with me last night, I really needed it," he said before giving me a quick kiss.

\--------------------------------

Another chapter! Tell me if I should do a smut scene!

Comment anything I should know about


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks later

Eren's P.O.V 

All the cadets went to go to do some training. I walked out with Jean. We have been talking for weeks and it's been lovely. Under that tough exterior, he is very kind. 

“Hey, Eren can I spar with you,” Someone asked, this someone turned out to be Mikasa. 

“But you don’t need to spar with me, you are better than me,” I told her. I hope this wasn’t some form of a ploy. 

“Alright fine, I’ll see you around,” She said, before turning to Jean asking him the same question. Now there’s someone she could fight. 

“Umm, alright. I’ll be right back,” he said, before giving me a peck on the cheek and leaving with Mikasa.

I didn’t know who’d I spare with everyone’s already partnered up. I decided to spend some time in my titan self. I roared and ran off. I went around the forest and saw some beautiful animals dancing around. 

By the time I came back I’m guessing everyone had gone inside. I transformed back, and climbed up to the training area and everyone was still training. 

“Hey! Eren over here,” Jean called me over to him. 

Then I saw the worst possible thing. 

Mikasa and Jean kissing...

I didn’t realise they wanted each other, I knew Jean liked Mikasa but I hoped my advances worked on him but I guess not. 

My face became extremely warm and I realised it was because of the gush of tears. 

My knees hit the floor and I didn’t move for most of the night.

“Yeager, Yeager! Come inside, it’s pouring! My god above, come inside! We can’t have our best soldier out here by himself in the god foresaken rain,” I heard Corporal call out to me. I didn’t move, I couldn’t move. My mind flashed to all the time we had spent together, the nice quick dates he brought me on. The kisses, the cuddles. 

Corporal was sick of me and picked me up over his shoulder then walked inside.

“Cadet, this is ridiculous, what has you tearing up in the rain? No one has you all day,” Levi asked me while fetching me a towel. 

“I-I” I tried to tell him but I couldn’t get the words out. I was shaking too much, everything became blurry. Iremember fainting but after that nothing. 

I heard mumbling but that’s it.

*Sometime later*

Still Eren’s P.O.V

Mumble...mumble.

That’s Captains voice. 

But who could be talking to we were alone. Maybe it’s Hanji or Erwin, but I doubt it, I don’t hear Erwin tough voice or Hanjis touching my face without permission. Maybe it’s Armin, Mikasa or Jean. If only I could force my eyes open.

One... two...three...open!

Ah, I can see again, wonderful. Levi, Erwin, Hanji are in the corner, Armin is sitting next to a blurry figure.

This figure had dark hair, I think it’s Mikasa and on the other side is probably Jean. 

“Hey! He’s opening his eyes,” Probably Mikasa told the others. 

“Eren, how many fingers?” Armin asked, holding what looked like four.

So I said,

“Four,” 

“Omg, he can talk, he can see. Thank god,” Mikasa said.

I blinked a few times, and realised it was Jean. My eyes welled up but when I tried to stop they didn’t.

“Eren?” 

————————————————————

Chapter 4 baby

Comment anything you think I should know


	5. Chapter 5

Jean’s P.O.V 

Hanji ran into cafe, where Mikasa, Armin and I were sitting, telling us to follow her. I hope it’s about Eren, I haven’t seen in ages. The last time I saw him was before apt he last trainingsession I had. 

It was hard to fall asleep without him, I miss him so much but no authority figure is telling me what happened. 

There he is, like an angel. I quickly ran to his side and took his hand. 

“Captain? Hanji? What happened to him?” I asked frantically. I was so worried about him.

“I found him on his knees, crying, in the rain,” Captain told us.

“Why would he be there?” I asked, accidentally. 

“I’m not sure, but from a test he’s been under immense emotion strain, do any of you know what this could be about?” Hanji asked. 

We all responded with no. But I’m not sure if any of us are telling the truth, because at least I have realised how much stress he’s been under, from all the Titans and beast titan showing up.

I saw him trying to open his eyes, and I squeezed his hand. I forgot how beautiful his eyes are. 

“Hey, Hey! He’s opening his eyes,” Mikasa called out to everyone else.

“Eren, how many fingers?” Armin asked, holding up four fingers.

After squinting, Eren responded with,

“Four,” 

“Omg, he can talk, he can see. Thank god,” Mikasa said, hugging him.

I looked at Erwin, Levi and Hanji discussing Eren before looking back at him.

He was crying...

“Eren?” I asked, sqeezing his hand.

We made eye-contact and he looked like he was in so much pain.

Then he got up and ran, everyone was shouting after him.

I dashed after him.

“Eren, what happened!?” I asked, grabbing his arm.

Eren’s P.O.V 

This bastard did not just ask that.

“Y-you are kidding me right?! How can you not know? You f-fucking b-bastard,” I said before slapping him in the face.

I love him so much but he never saw past Mikasa.

“I-I lost the bet, I fell first go, b-be with my sister, I hope you w-will be happy w-w-with her,” I said before sitting against the wall.

Jean’s P.O.V

What is he talking about, I still don’t understand why he is so upset.

“Can we circle back to what I exactly did to make you slap me?” I asked, clearly confused.

“You and Mikasa were kissing before the bet was over, she’s my sister,” he said through tears.

“Ohhh, Eren, Mikasa kissed me. I did push her away afterwards though,” I said, sitting next to him.

“Really?! You have my blessing to be with her, good luck with her,” he said, getting up from the ground.

I pulled him down and of course he fell on my lips.

God, I forgot how much I love his lips. 

“Wow, I forgot how much I love you, “ he said, and my tongue almost fell out of my mouth.

“I’m going to ask you, a question, alright? Will you be my non-bet, real boyfriend?” I asked, ready to be rejected by him.

“Yeah, I’d like that, let’s go gets some dinner,” he said, before pulling me up and going to the cafe.

———————————————————————

Comment anything you want me to know or just to saucy hi.


	6. Chapter 6

I’m sorry I love Mikasa but I need to for the story.

Mikasa’s P.O.V 

I saw Eren and Jean walking in hand and hand, gross. I’m in love with Eren but Jean is all over him.

“Hey, Mikasa! Can I talk to you for a second,” That stupid Jean asked me? I hope he slips into a Titans' mouth.

“Umm yeah, sure,” I said as I followed them outside.

“Mikasa, we are dating. And I wanted to tell you I’m no longer interested,” Jean told me. They so kissy it’s awful, I feel sick.

“Oh ok, but what about that kiss?” I said, trying to split them up. Again.

Eren looks kinda hurt but masked it up quickly. I should be with Eren.

“Umm yeah, it was nice but I liked Eren back then and I still do,” he said like a jackass.

And with that, they left.

Eren’s P.O.V 

“Are you sure? Who initiated the kiss?” I asked, holding his hands.

“Mikasa did, I think she was trying to make you jealous or something,” Jean told me.

I’m not so sure Jean has like Mikasa for a long time. I don’t doubt him 100% but I do a little bit.

“If you say so, I overheard Hanji said that Captain was going to tell the cadets something,” I said, pulling him to where everyone else is.

“CADETS! There are 100’s of Titans, including abnormals. Get your gear and meet by stables, go, go, go!” Captain Levi shouted.

We all ran out and met up just like Captain told us to. 

“Yeager! Go, defeat as many as possible." Levi told me.

"Yes, Captain," I said before transforming into my titan myself. 

and with that, we all left. I just followed Captain Levi with Jean on my shoulder. 

and there they were... ready, set, go!

Third person's P.O.V

Eren was tiring out, 5 Titans on him at all times. He kept fighting and fighting until he saw a titan running behind Jean.

He closed his eyes for a second, and before he can do anything to stop it. The titan opens its mouth and eats Jean. Something kicked in when Eren saw this.

Eren went nuts, ripping that titan in half picking up Jean's body and put him delicately in his mouth hoping not to swallow him.

He kept going, killing ever titan that went by him. By the time he ran out of steam from his rage of Jean's death, there weren't any Titans around, they were all dead on the ground.

Eren still in titan form, walked back to the corps. Pulling Jean's body out of his mouth, his arm still bleeding out. Once detransformed, Eren took Jean to the infirmary. 

Hanji was in there working on something when Eren burst through the door, sweating, tears streaming down his face with Jean on his arm.

"Hanji, Hanji?! Please help, he's bleeding out," Eren said, hysterically.

Hanji placed Jean on a bed in the infirmary and went to get some gauze. 

"Eren, just calm down. Just rest, you're exhausted," Hanji told him, before wrapping Jean's wound.

And with that Eren fell asleep at Jean's side.


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks have passed, Eren had barely slept.

He’s an important member of the survey corps and he wasn’t focused.  
He was so worried about Jean, he couldn’t focus. He wanted to be there when Jean woke, be the first person, he saw. 

"Yeager! You need to focus up, the more you don't. People Die," Captain Levi, said in Eren's face.

Eren was zoning him out, he couldn't think straight. He felt so guilty, he could've done something but no, he was to slow. Now, Jean is in an almost never-ending coma. 

"Eren, come here," Mikasa called to him.

Eren walked over, solemnly. He barely registered in his head that Mikasa was shaking him.

"Eren, I need to know, what you think about what I'm about to do," Mikasa said, looking into Eren's dead-looking eyes.

Then she kissed him.

Eren's eyes finally lit up but not from excitement or joy but of fear. He pushed so fast and hard, that she fell backwards a few steps nearly into the wall.

"What are you doing?! You're my sister?" Eren exclaimed, running his hands through his roughly. 

"We aren't siblings, I was just living at your house. Please give this a chance," She panicked, gesturing between them. 

Eren felt his heart speed up rapidly, he feels sick. His sister like figure likes him more than she should. So many thoughts going through his head. He had to sit down, his mind wandered to Jean. Jean used to like her, Eren thought about Jean's reaction to her non-verbal confession.

"Are you kidding me? One I have a boyfriend in a coma, two we grew up like siblings and three if you have feelings of unrequited love on the battlefield against Titans, you know what'll happen? Your brain will paint the grass," Eren rambled, yelling in Mikasa's face.

what Eren didn't seem to realise that he made Mikasa cry. She has never cried in front of anyone especially Eren. She felt so humiliated, considering everyone in the hallway was looking over at them, seemingly judging them.

After a couple of hours of Eren sitting in the same place, Mikasa had run away in tears and frustration. Hanji came running in, like a crazy person.

"Eren! Eren! It's Jean, he's awake," Hanji quickly pulled Eren up before running to the infirmary. 

Eren's eyes lit up for the second time that day. But this time it wasn't from fear, it was from hope and love.  
Eren quickly ran after Hanji in anticipation to see Jean. 

Eren walked through the door to the infirmary and the butterflies in his stomach went crazy. He ran over and hopped into Jean's lap, giving his the kiss of his life. Jean's face was hard to read.

"Eren?" Jean asked, cupping Eren's face in his hands. Jean looked into Eren's beautiful eyes, he never realised how much they sparkled. 

Hanji did a few tests and Jean was free to go. Eren led Jean out of the infirmary and to the cafeteria, to get some food.

\------------------------------------

I changed my writing style, is it good? 

Comment anything I should know.


	8. Chapter 8

Eren and Jean were sitting in the cafeteria, eating some food. They were discussing everything that has happened while Jean was sleeping. It was Eren talking, Jean was listening but he looked upset. Eren realised how distracted Jean seemed. 

"Is something wrong? You seem distant. Am I doing something wrong? Am I babbling too much information?" Eren babbled, starting to tear up. 

Is he boring Jean? 

"..." Jean thought about what he could say but he couldn't pick the words.

"Please, leave me alone. You are the reason I was unconscious anyway. I don't want to be around you! Whatever this was, it's over!" Jean said, before walking away.

Eren rushed after him with angry tears running down his face. He caught up with Jean and tugged on his wrist.

"What?! You're leaving me? I want to be without you. You're my light and my love," Eren cried, before running as fast as ever. 

Eren transformed and ran away. His heart broke. His eyes returned to the dull state, just like before Jean woke up. Eren decided to stay away, at least for a couple of nights. He transformed out of his titan form and started to climb the branches. Eren laid back looking up at the stars. He wished that he could figure out, how to make it up to Jean win him over.

Jean was sitting with Connie and Sasha, contemplating on what Eren said. He said that Jean was his love, Eren Yeager admitted defeat to the bet, Eren yells a lot Yeager admitted to Jean horse face Kirstein. 

"Jean! Did you hear that? We can't find Eren. He's gone." Sasha said, panicking, they all ran out of the room to get their ODM gear. On the way there, the trio ran into Captain Levi.

"Kirstein! You're coming with my squad. You and Yeager were close, correct? So maybe if he saw you he would come back," Captain Levi informed. 

After 4 hours of searching for Eren, they found nothing. No footprints, no corpses, nothing. Most people had given up. Captain Levi, Jean, Mikasa and Armin hadn't. They all decided to camp in the trees for the night so they could continue the search tomorrow.

When Jean closed his eyes he drifted into sleep, he saw Eren in his dream.


End file.
